


balls deep in your heart

by fakebodies



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Eric, Emotions, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Adam, Trans Male Character, trans adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: Eric and Adam start to have a heart-to-heart at, like, the worst moment— they share a laugh about it!
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Eric Matthews
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	balls deep in your heart

Eric’s thumbs trace over the scars on Adam’s chest while he waits for him to get the dildo in place. With a satisfied hum, Adam fixes Eric with a wide grin.

“Ready, babe?”

“I’m not a babe.” Eric scoffs, but he’s been sitting on the counter with his fingers in his ass for a good few minutes while Adam got the briefs on. Rolling his eyes, the photographer settles back between Eric’s legs.

“You’re a total babe. Get over it.” he traces his thumb over Eric’s hip, feeling strong arms wind around his shoulders. One thigh hooks around his waist, impatient as Adam spreads lube over the silicone toy. The weight of it is familiar, Eric watching him with hooded eyes as his fingers work up and down the simple, cherry-red shaft.

“Your cock is hot.” Eric kisses his jaw, just like he’s saying good morning. Like it’s a simple fact. Like the idea that people have left Adam before over the artificial dick is ridiculous.

“ _You’re_ hot.” Adam snipes back, as if it’s an insult. Eric’s laughter is warm in his ear, digging his heel into Adam’s lower back.

“Fucking hurry up.” he groans, scooting closer.

“Then chill out!” Adam grins, squeezing Eric’s thigh before thrusting in. The moan Eric lets out is loud, needy— it catches in his throat when Adam buries his cock to the hilt. Adam pulls back and snaps his hips forward, shocking another moan out of Eric.

“The neighbors are gonna hear you.” he mutters. He presses a kiss to Eric’s throat before biting down. Eric curses, tangling his fingers in Adam’s hair and yanking. The whine that leaves him is breathy and high as his head is pulled harshly back.

“You’re such a little shit. What the hell am I gonna do with you?” Eric bites down harder than Adam had, teeth sure to leave marks. Just like Adam wants. He’ll wake up tomorrow morning to a bruise on the side of his throat, and he won’t be able to stop himself from sexting Eric at work. It’s how this always starts: Adam can never shut himself up.

“Nothing,” he grins, snapping his hips again, driving the head of his cock hard against Eric’s prostate, “‘cause nobody fucks you as good as I do.”

“Fucking hate it when you’re right.” Eric mutters, but he’s smiling. His leg is firm around Adam’s waist, his lips gentle over the imprint of his teeth, kissing away the spot of blood forming where his canines had dug in. Adam needs this, needs whatever the hell Eric gives him. He closes his hand around Eric’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts and drawing a low moan from Eric’s lips.

“You’re so good for me, taking my dick like you were made for it.” Adam smirks when there’s no snark, just a hitched whine. He’d found the right angle, the head of his cock dragging over Eric’s prostate with each hard thrust. He needs this too, this give-and-take. It wasn’t just the dildo people left him over— it was the fact he didn’t _need_ the sex, never understood it. Eric was the first person who got him, saw what he wanted and knew just how to give it to him. Adam doesn’t need anything in return except to _belong_ , so Eric covers him in marks, digs his heels in until he knows Adam will feel it tomorrow, and Adam? Adam gives Eric all the pleasure he can.

It’s the first time he hasn’t felt broken in a relationship.

Eric sees the change in his eyes before Adam even realizes it happened, tugging him down with an arm around his skinny shoulders. He presses kiss after kiss to his neck, and it’s all the assurance Adam needs. With one hand braced on the counter, he wraps his other arm around Eric’s back and buries his nose against his jaw. They just stay like that, holding each other tight. Eric’s fingers brush through his hair as he whispers:

“I love you..”

The weight of those words hangs heavy in the air, as Eric slowly pulls back so they can look at each other.

“Love you too...” Adam murmurs, fingers still digging shakily into Eric’s hip.

“You’re beautiful, Adam. I’m not... good at this, but you— _fuck_.” Eric suddenly starts to laugh, his forehead resting against Adam’s. Adam starts to giggle as well, brushing his fingers across Eric’s cheek.

“What’s so funny?”

“We’re really doing this with you balls-deep in my ass, aren’t we?” Eric grins, eyes crinkling as his whole expression softens. Adam bursts into laughter as well, squeezing Eric’s thigh.

“God, we are. Are you- do you even wanna keep going?”

“Stanheight, did you really just ask me if I still want to cum?” Eric smirks, lightly smacking the side of Adam’s head.

“Hey!” Adam squirms, pressing a sloppy kiss to Eric’s cheek, “It’s a valid fucking question!”

“Fuck me now and we can have the heart-to-heart later.” Eric digs his heel into Adam’s back. With an enthusiastic hum, Adam starts to thrust again, rhythm unsteady. His hand closes around Eric’s flagging cock. He can tell by the hitch in Eric’s voice when he’s getting close again, trembling moans escaping his lips as he tilts his head back. Adam gasps when he feels Eric’s teeth dig into his neck again, laughing softly at the slight tickle of Eric sucking a hickey.

“Fucking vampire...” Adam thrusts hard, Eric’s noncommittal grunt dissolving into a muffled moan. Speeding up his strokes, Adam angles his hips and thrusts again. He smirks when he feels Eric whine against his skin, knowing he got it just right. Eric’s fingers dig hard into his shoulders, toes curling as Adam braces himself on the counter and slams in again. It only takes a couple more hard thrusts before Eric cums, spilling over Adam’s fist with a low moan.

It takes a few minutes to clean up, Adam wiping his hand clean after pulling out, setting the toy aside to wash later. Eric stretches gingerly as he slides off of the counter. They didn’t normally fuck outside of the bedroom, and Adam rests a gentle hand on Eric’s hip, silently asking if he was okay. He still struggled with chronic pain from his six month trap, but Eric reassures him with a quick kiss.

“I’m fine, it’s not _that_.”

“If it flares up, tell me and I’ll help you.” Adam hums, walking over to their small bedroom. Eric switches on the light before joining Adam on the bed with a hum. His head settles in Adam’s lap, eyes falling shut. Adam doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how cute it is, the way Eric gets so sleepy after sex.

“You wanna talk about that thing?” Eric asks, cracking an eye open. Adam appreciates the gesture, the way he willingly opens himself to vulnerability. All for one sad, scrawny photographer. He has to think for a moment, fingers carding through Eric’s soft waves.

“Your hair’s getting shaggy.”

“That a no?”

“No.” Adam sighs, leaning back so he can stare up at their ceiling, “I’m just not good at this either. It’s enough to just love each other, isn’t it?”

Eric rolls onto his stomach, propping himself up on one elbow so he can look at Adam. He nods, toying with the trail of coarse hair leading up to Adam’s belly button. Closing his eyes, Adam lets out another slow breath.

“You make me feel normal, Eric. I don’t even mean that in some bullshit emo way, I just… you don’t expect things from me that I can’t give you. You take care of me. I get to make you feel good without putting on some shitty act because that’s what people expect.” he trails off, opening his eyes again when Eric doesn’t respond. His expression is thoughtful, fingers still brushing gently through Adam’s happy trail.

“…Not to sound like a fucking Hallmark card, but you’re perfect for me. People freak out when you get possessive, or they push back. Turn it into a pissing contest. And I- Adam, look at me. I’ve got a fucked up leg, my bones are damaged, my brain’s fucked in twenty different ways. I’m a permanent mess.” Eric takes Adam’s hand when he starts to protest, shaking his head a little.

“But—“

“Let me finish. Look at how much you do for me. I can’t deal with light and you turn it into a chance to watch scary movies in a blanket fort, since the TV’s dim enough it doesn’t hurt. I came to you at one in the fucking morning, freaked about my hair, and you shaved it for me in your bathroom. I tell you I figured out jacking off helps with some of the pain, and you suggest fucking while we spoon so there’s even less strain on my body.” Eric’s hand has left Adam’s stomach, gesturing awkwardly as his voice gets louder, more passionate. It’s hard not to blush, listening to his boyfriend talk this way.

“I’ll always figure out ways to help. It’s my job, dude.” Adam shrugs, like it’s nothing. Eric’s answering smile is warm with affection.

“I know. That’s not even a quarter of the shit you’ve done for me. And when I… You don’t get weird about me acting controlling, you…”

“I need it.” Adam supplies, “I need to feel like I’m needed. I don’t get anything out of sex, so—“

“So I mark you up, so everyone knows you’re mine. It’s not the possessive boyfriend thing with you, It’s—“

“Love.” Adam’s expression splits into a wide smile as he tugs Eric up into a kiss.

“Yeah,” Eric chuckles, kissing back, “it’s love. I love you.”

“I love you too, Eric.”

“Even though I’m fucked up.” Eric hums, more of a statement than a question. Adam’s glad there’s no doubt in his voice, not like when they’d first gotten together. He nods, stealing another kiss.

“Especially ‘cause you’re fucked up. We can be fucked up together.”

“Idiot.” Eric grins, rolling onto his back and pulling Adam on top of him, startling a laugh out of the smaller man.

“Don’t call me an idiot, asshole! You bit me!” he squirms, tugging his wrists out of Eric’s grasp. Straddling him like this, Adam runs his fingers through Eric’s hair, laughing more as their conversation devolves into an argument about who bit who. It ends when Eric points out that Adam _liked_ seeing the teeth marks still there the next morning, Adam blushing all the way down his chest and flopping next to Eric to pout.

When strong arms wind their way around his waist, Adam can’t even pretend to be annoyed. He melts back against Eric’s chest, closing his eyes. Eric’s lips are soft on his neck, pressing gentle kisses to the sensitive skin. Adam rolls over, only to be met with genuine concern written across Eric’s face. He’d never gotten that before, never had someone give enough of a shit to check on him even after a play-argument.

He smiles a little, tucking his head under Eric’s chin. He doesn’t trust himself to speak right now. Eric presses another light kiss to the top of his head.

“You’re okay?” he asks. Adam just nods, nestling closer as Eric pulls the blankets closer around them.

“Good.” Eric’s hand settles comfortingly on his back. Like this, pressed tight against Eric’s chest, basking in his warmth, it’s easy to start drifting off to sleep. He doesn’t want to sleep yet, stealing another quick kiss before closing his eyes again.

This would always be better than anything he could dream of.


End file.
